


Frozen

by Megara79



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Resolutions Drabble Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara79/pseuds/Megara79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn's reaction to Chakotay's legend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> Another drabble written for the Resolutions Drabble Challenge.

* * *

 

He tells her a legend in response to her boundaries.

 

Men have professed their love for her before, but her heart, despite the years that have passed, has remained frozen under an ice cap of a far off planet, and never truly thawed.

 

She looks at the storyteller, a man she's come to know under the most extreme circumstances, and feels the frozen edges of her soul beginning to melt as a smile blooms on her face.

 

Her boundaries remain, but her heart has been coaxed back into life, and is his till the end of her days.

* * *

The End

 

 


End file.
